As Lovers Go
by SgtSkipper
Summary: Brief snippets of Skipper's and Private's relationship, multi-chaptered and contains yaoi!
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Skipper or Private. Dreamworks does.

This is my first time writing Madagascar fic, so I apologize if the characters are OOC.  
My main ship in the series is Skipper/Private, but some others might pop up. Anyways enjoy (:  
Oh and this story is un-beta'd!

* * *

"What_ is _that terrible noise?" The agitated penguin rubbed his temples, newly awoken from sleep.

_Again there it was again! Maybe it will just go away, and I'll be able to get more shut eye._

"Where…?!" He questioned himself unable to form a whole sentence from rage.

He searched his burrow and his surrounding snow furniture. Nothing.

_Squawk…. Sssssquaaawkk!_ "This is making sleep impossible, oh well. I should be up anyway."

With weary abandon, (of his makeshift bed) he waddled outside of his burrow in search of the irritating noise.

The cold wind slapped him across the face, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

Trying to make out shapes in the white snow proved difficult for young Skipper.

_Peeeep!!_

"Aha! That direction… just follow in that direction." Said Skipper tracking the high pitched peeping.

Making his way across the desolate iceberg, the source of the noise was get louder.

_This means I'm getting nearer to that annoying sound and can put an end to all the ruckus! _

As Skipper finished this thought, a inky blot came into his vision line, it was small. Smaller than he was and appeared to be shivering.

"What the…?" He approached the quivering ink blot with caution, hoping it wasn't a small harp seal.

The sound of a chattering beak destroyed his harp seal theory as he approached a smaller version of

himself.

"Hi there youngster," The baby penguin looked up him suddenly, not knowing of Skipper's presence, frightened. "Don't be afraid." Skipper paused as the younger penguin recoiled from his extending flipper.

_I need to get this solider inside now; this little private will freeze to death!_

All of Skippers survival technique and military training came flooding back to him. He scooped up the baby penguin and rushed it quickly inside his burrow.

"Private? Speak to me! are you alright?" Skipper tried to speak slowly but his concern and other emotions where overflowing out and into the air, heating it; causing puffs of white swirls to escape his mouth.

The tiny penguin shifted in the arms of his savoir and nuzzled his head into Skippers belly.

"I, uh…" A faint blush crept along Skipper's white cheeks. Making him look ridiculous, or so he thought.

Unfamiliar with ever being so close to another penguin, it made Skipper's stomach do flip-flops.

The smaller baby penguin peeped happily at being held at such a close proximity. Skipper cleared his throat hoping that it would also clear his muddy mind. Instead a pair of electric blue eyes snapped open and stared at his own. Clouding his mind again, and Skipper's words seemed to be lost for a minute, which was unusual for him.

Before finding any words to describe his current situation, a tiny giggle escaped the Private which seemed to remove the tension from the burrow and from Skippers' melting heart.

**A/N: Nothing like so fluff to start off your day, eh Skipper? Sorry if it gave you cavities from sweetness overload! Review if your heart desires so... !**


	2. Sickness

Like I said in the description, "snippets"... so this fanwork does not have a specific order!

Privates feeling a little ill and Skipper knows just what to do! PG for suggestiveness~

Enjoy! sorry for any OOC and this story is still un-beta'd!

* * *

"Oh god…" The tiny penguin panted color vibrant on his cheeks. He felt dizzy so he grabbed at the railing of the latter near his "bunk-bed". The swift movements made his head spin, making him groan out some foul four lettered words.

He mopped the sweat from his brow that was gathered there. He held his stomach, which was clenching and unclenching.

A burning pain shot up his spine, making his toes curl. And he had to muffle a scream with the flipper that wasn't holding his upset stomach.

"Me insides are on fire! Aaahh—. "

The muffled scream was all it took to wake the elder penguin. He was up and at them in no time. Searching for the sound, he heard it coming from none other than His Private. The tiny bird cursed and stuttered profanities in his soft English voice.

Skipper approached the Private with careful movements. Not wanting to scare the Private away, Skipper called out for him in a soft voice.

"Is everything all right Private? You sound ill."

Private turned and faced Skipper, panting and a soft pink flush covered his features.

"I-I think you might be right there, Skippa…"

Skipper taking in Privates appearance, gasped lightly and scooped the tiny penguin into his flippers.

"You're burning up! We need to get you outside, for some air." He picked up the Private, bridal style and carried up and outside of their underground HQ.

Private nuzzled the feathers of Skippers neck, smelling him.

"Oh… Skippa you feel so good, it feels good up here." The Private mumbled letting his eyelids flutter.

"You're also delusional." Private scoffed, shaking his head 'no' which sent shivers down to Skippers tail.

"…need this," The Private ground out. "Oh Skippa!"

Skipper's face drained of color and he sat the private on his bottom and felt his forehead.

He temperature had spiked…

"Feeling better Private?" Skipper faked a smirk.

The sight of Skipper inches from his own face made the Private blush.

"Much…" Private mumbled in embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Private, you gave me quite a scare!" Skipper took the Privates chin in his flipper and rubbed beaks with him. Skipper pulled away first, seeing Privates bliss he snapped him back into the real world.

"If your okay lets go back inside and get some sleep!" Skipper chirped leaving a very red Private behind.

"Oh? But if feels so good out here." The Private voice wavered.

"Yes, but I know of something that can cool us both down!" Skipper winked.

A/N: Seeing Private all hot and bothered gave Skipper some wicked ideas! (;


End file.
